Nobody Can Make It On Their Own, Not Anymore
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Season one prompt Daryl/OC. Lines are blurred, things become more clear and things get heated.


**Well I hope this is what you wanted Sugar Tits (lol). I really hope your prompt came out the way you wanted.**

**This is season one Daryl/OC (Matt). Let me know what you think. :D**

The group moved around restlessly while Shane put on a show about keeping things safe. There was something to be said for a man like Shane Walsh and non of it good. Matt Kinser had known men like him all his life. Alpha male posturing with aggressive tendencies all to prove who got the most pussy and whose dicks were bigger. If Matt had to really guess Shane was carting around a shrimp dick in those pants of his. He was just like a lot of the men he'd served time with over seas and all of those men at the end of the day were all scared.

Snorting to himself he looked up as Andrea handed him a bottle of water smiling at him. She was wasting her time but it always amused him to see women hit on him even when they knew he preferred men. It wasn't like he was gay pride weekend and glitter prizes about it but when she had gotten to pushy and groped him it became really clear really fast. She had stopped for the most part but hadn't quite got the message. Besides he was use to not being flashy about who he was with his career path. Don't ask don't tell ran deep through his life and he kept his personal life close to heart.

"Where'ya goin' Darylina?" Merle chuckled following the younger Dixon.

Matt watched a sneer grace Daryl's lips as he shook his head. He had no doubt Merle was fucked up on something again and it had him on edge immediately. Matt cut his eyes back to what he was doing and ignored everyone around him. He needed to get his shit together before he said or done something he would regret. Being in Army and dealing with bossy pushy men let him know early on just where Merle Dixon fell. He was a bully and his younger brother was the one carrying that weight. Matt already didn't like Merle and it wasn't just for his piss poor attitude. He was rude, nasty, and a drug addict. Non of which he could abide by not in the old world and sure as fuck not in this world.

Daryl despite his surly aggressive attitude wasn't Merle Dixon. It was one of the first things he noticed about him. Matt smiled down at his hands and ran his fingers over the handle of his knife, not the first but a second close at least. Daryl slowed at the edge of the camp and the scrape of his boot against the bark of a down tree had Matt looking over. Merle was nearing him and grabbed a hold of his arm jerking Daryl more towards him. Merle was saying something quick and low to his youngest brother and from the way Daryl looked it had Matt shifting his hackles rising.

Daryl's eyes lifted suddenly meeting his and Matt watched him for a second as Merle continued his drug induced tirade. Daryl was trying distance himself from his brother and the camp but he hadn't got away fast enough. Matt shifted rolling his shoulders and standing up walking silently towards them.

"You aint doin' shit." Daryl snapped.

Merle rounded on him when he finally heard Matt coming up on them. Merle's displeasure at his appearance was obvious, "Something you want Sarge?"

Matt didn't even react to the nickname and shrugged, "Heard you say you don't want him out there alone."

"What the fuck that got to do with you?" Merle snapped spitting to the side his chest rising faster.

Matt looked closely at Merle and seen the fine sheen of sweat on him as his pupils were blown wide. He was high and right now he just didn't care. He was going to put his brother in danger if he didn't back off.

"If you aren't going with him then I can. Out of the rest of this group here besides the two of you I'm on the only other one who can hunt." Matt shrugged, "Besides Merle you look like you might need to sleep."

Daryl was watching them both his eyes hard and face pensive. Merle had a firm grip on his belt his thumb hooked in there, "Fine you wanna walk around getting eat alive by bugs with this sorry prick bastard fine then."

They had spent the good part of the morning walking silently through the woods. Matt couldn't help but shift his eyes back to Daryl every so often. He was more comfortable in the woods by far and it was good to see him shed some of that tension. He was still tense but Matt knew that was more cause of him and what had happened a few days ago at the water.

He grinned and ran his hand over the strap to thigh holster. Daryl squatted and looked back at him bringing his finger to his mouth and signalling silently for Matt to circle around. He should have paid more attention to his shit instead of remembering every dip and rise in Daryl's body as he'd seen him at the water. It wasn't like he'd planned to show up as Daryl was cleaning up but it seemed they both preferred night in the water rather than the day. Things had been fine despite how tense Daryl had gotten until it just got awkward.

Daryl had started rushing getting rinsed off but paused at the water lapping at his hips. He was looking at the bank and Matt realized he was likely stripped down completely in the water. It was like lightning hit him and he was instantly so hard he couldn't stand it and shifted trying to turn his body away before Daryl realized how hard he'd gotten. And like that he was outed to the man he'd been lusting after since the first time Daryl had come out of the woods snarling and sneering at the world.

They hadn't been alone since then but he'd noticed Daryl's eyes on him more. That was where his issues were now. He knew that look and it was haunting him. He just found himself curious if Merle knew that look in his brothers eyes and if that was why Merle seemed to develop a sudden hate for him. Before hand Matt and Daryl had shared in the hunting since Merle preferred to let his brother do most everything and he stayed high. It didn't bother him but after he knew Daryl realized he was attracted he wasn't sure how he would react to being alone with him.

Matt cut his eyes watching Daryl looking through the woods and then their eyes locked. Daryl stood suddenly and like that Matt was jerked backwards. He went into autopilot and his training kicked in. The last thing he seen was Daryl's wide eyes and him sprinting towards him as he crashed to the ground with the walkers on him. He could hear his name in that rough southern honey drawl Daryl had but over top of that was the snarling sounds of walkers trying to take a bite of him. He wasn't sure how many were on him but he fought hard and knew he'd taken three down.

Daryl was suddenly pulling him standing his hands running over him quickly, "Are you bit?"

Matt was trying to get his voice to work as he looked at the walkers on the ground. Goddamn five! Five had gotten on him. How the fuck had he not heard them, not seen them?

"Fuckin' answer me Matt, goddamn it." Daryl barked.

Catching Daryl's wrist Matt met his eyes, "I'm fine."

Daryl's chest heaved matching his own and he watched as his tongue swiped along his lower lip before his teeth claimed the same ground. He felt that stirring again as adrenaline fed his system. His vision felt cloudy as Daryl and him set staring at each other both waiting for something.

Daryl stepped back away from the bodies and holstered his knife and he realized that if it hadn't been for this man he'd be dead. He would be out here with no one to remember him or care. He had no one. He was alone in this world with the one person he felt a connection to walking ahead of him. Letting out a breath he sped up walking to catch Daryl.

"Hunting is ruined." Daryl spoke low.

"We'll stay out late and leave early." Matt shrugged.

It was around the fire they built that Matt finally felt some of the adrenaline slow in his body. Daryl was leaned back on his elbows eyes on the fire in an area they both knew pretty good. It was close to an old run down fallen in cabin. The fend around it was still in good condition with barbwire lacing the wooden structure. It was as safe as anywhere else they could get. With the ravine dipping down steeply on one side and then the valley on the other whoever had built this here built it to have a good view of all things in the area above all the valley.

"Where was your head at?" Daryl spoke suddenly. Matt turned his head too him and stood walking over and setting at his side. He didn't speak and Daryl growled under his breath. "You realize how fucking careless that was?"

Matt looked over at him, "Wont happen again."

Daryl set up and was in his face, "For all your bitching about Merle not watching his shit your just as bad but without a goddamned excuse."

"Fuck you Dixon." Matt snapped.

Daryl stood up glaring down at him. Matt fought his urge to reach out and run his hand up this man's leg right in front of him knowing that if he did Daryl would likely lash out.

"No fuck you Matt."

Sighing he stood up and locked eyes with him, "I get your pissed but you aint my fucking dad Daryl and I told you it wouldn't happen again."

"I'm better on my own." Daryl shook his head looking off, "Next time I'll come by myself."

Matt snarled and shoved him, "Yeah so what happened to me can happen to you?"

Daryl paused catching himself against the tree his hand scraping against the bark, "I WOULDN'T BE FUCKING DAZED OUT PUTTING MYSELF AND EVERYONE ELSE IN DANGER!"

Matt's chest heaved at the spot on accusation and Daryl shoved him hard back but he caught his wrist and jerked Daryl with him their bodies both hitting. Daryl shoved him again and Matt lashed out as they collided with the ground their legs catching each others. Daryl fell on him groaning as Matt's body caught him. All the air Matt thought he owned vacated his body as they laid there breathing hard.

"Fucking dick." Daryl snarled pushing himself up on his hands over him.

Matt met his eyes and licked his lips committing the feel of Daryl pressed against him to memory. Daryl's eyes dropped to his mouth and Matt moved fast grabbing his throat and jerking him down to his mouth. Mouth's meeting all hostile energy and pent-up tension came to a head and he was pinned instantly his body pressing harder into Daryl's own.

Some how Daryl ended up pinned and then his shirt was off both of them fighting with their belts. Growling Matt grabbed Daryl's belt and jerked hard forcing it open and then popped the button while forcing the zipper down. Daryl's hips bucked up into him as he sought out the growing arousal in his pants and growled when he found him already painfully hard. He'd been right about the looks and he felt his own cock jerk against his pants at the thought.

Daryl was panting his eyes locked on to Matt's hand pulling off fast long strokes over his cock. Releasing him Matt started on his own jeans needing the release but also if he didn't get some of the pressure off his groin he might die. Daryl's hands replaced his jerking his jeans opened and Matt shoved them down his hips and was knocked backwards Daryl looming over him and jerking his pants the rest of the way off.

He was glad that when this finally happened they weren't in the camp. He had a feeling about Daryl and he was right. He wasn't the gentle smooth talking man and if he had been it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted this hot-blooded, rough around the edges, surly aggressive prick right in front of him. Grabbing a handful of Daryl's hair he jerked hard getting a snarl seconds before his mouth met his again. The scrape of scruff against Daryl's own sounded like sin over sand and he groaned feeling their erections pressed together.

"Shit." Daryl hissed through clenched teeth.

Matt wrapped his hand around both of their erections and started working them together. He groaned when he felt the friction from his hand and Daryl's own joining in both of them working in tandem stroking together. Matt growled and leaned up his teeth meeting Daryl's shoulder causing Daryl's hips to buck into him harder. Matt let go and pushed on Daryl's chest making him raise up and he met his eyes. His usual cerulean eyes flashed in the fire light-giving them a black glow that would haunt him.

Matt set up and started working Daryl's jeans further down his hips while Daryl watched him setting back on his haunches. Matt set up and licked his lips his eyes dropping to Daryl's cock and he let out a breath.

"I nee-" Matt shook his head, "Fuck."

Daryl tilted his head and then smirked watching him for a second before he seen the heat of a blush rush up his throat and then his face. Goddamn. This man had no idea how attractive he really was. Words failing him Matt set up and then spun his back to Daryl and shoved his own jeans lower and looked over his shoulder at Daryl making sure he got the hint.

Daryl's jaw snapped together audibly and his eyes met Matt's. Nodding his head he watched his jaw tick with tension from being clenched so hard. Matt widened his legs and started working on himself knowing that it was going to take Daryl a second to get himself together. Daryl growled after a second and he felt the heat from his body as the fire through shadows over them against his body.

He abandoned his actions and felt Daryl take over and groaned pressing back into him, "I don't need pampered." Matt licked his lips. He didn't want this to be easy. He wanted to feel this cause he knew it'd be a while before he could have this man again, if ever.

Daryl growled again his voice thick and his accent like heroine, "You said it."

Matt sucked in a breath as Daryl pressed forward taking his words to heart. He closed his eyes and dropped his head forward to hang between his shoulders. Daryl groaned when he was fully seated in him. He jerked when he stroked his prostate and he pressed back more. With each thrust that hit just right stroking him he felt a painful throb shoot down his groin letting him know he needed to cum and soon.

Daryl's hand caught his hip pulling him into him more meeting his thrust and the only sounds were their bodies meeting and grunts. His groans and Daryl's mixing to make its own track to go along with the memories that were going to be there for a life time. Feeling his balls tighten Matt hissed through his teeth and then grunted when he felt Daryl's hand grasp him and start working him in time with his thrust.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." Matt chanted.

Daryl groaned and thrusted harder, "That's the point."

His body almost buckled as he felt himself falling over the edge as Daryl continued to jerk him off through his release and into Daryl's own. He closed his eyes as Daryl set back and pulled free from him. The loss of the heat from him apparent immediately. Dropping to his side he looked over watching as Daryl cleaned his hand up his fingers slipping from his mouth watching him.

They were silent for most of the night after wards. He was trying to process what just happened and where that left things. With Merle around he knew Daryl was almost unapproachable. Merle was like a biting dog when it came to his brother and it seemed that Merle hated him more than even Shane. Matt snorted the thought that maybe Merle was scared that Daryl was going to get out in the woods with him and they'd fuck. Too late now.

Daryl shifted and Matt opened his eyes the sun bright. Daryl was getting their stuff together the fire already out and almost ready to go. He set up feeling a twinge and smiled. Getting ready they started back through the woods.

"Still think you're better on your own?" Matt chuckled.

Daryl cut his eyes open as they stepped back into camp. They had caught a small doe on the way back with luck and for now that'd work until they needed to go hunting again. Daryl snorted and shook his head stopping at the edge of camp. He dropped the deer and Matt shifted his own gear off both getting ready to clean the deer.

Matt looked over seeing Merle watching them both. His eyes were clear and knowing, angry. He wanted to ask Daryl something. Clearing his throat before anyone got to them he waited for Daryl to look up.

"Does Merle know?"

Daryl chewed his lip before trading it for his thumb and cut his eyes to his brother before looking down. "Merle don't give a fuck to know anything that don't suit him."

Matt felt a shard of pain lance him at the sound of Daryl's voice. He didn't need to know more and was thankful that he was an only child that didn't have to deal with the rejection of family. It was clear the brothers were close so he could see why things were the way they were. Didn't mean that Matt had to like the way Merle done his brother and spoke to him. Daryl wasn't his whipping post and he needed to see that but he had a feeling that things had always been this way for them. Afterall he'd never had any brothers or sisters to speak of but he'd seen different types of brother hood that sometimes became skewed. He suddenly understood why Daryl thought he was better on his own.

"Your wrong you know." Matt spoke low grabbing up his cleaning knives. Daryl looked at him out of the corner of his eye as they strung the doe up, "No one can make it on their own, not anymore."


End file.
